


Watching

by Notmenotthem



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Love, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26491585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notmenotthem/pseuds/Notmenotthem
Summary: God comes to the Bunker to see his son and his new love, Sam Winchester.
Relationships: Michael/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 16





	Watching

I watched my son Michael and Sam sleeping. Of course, I waited till they were done, I respected their privacy. Angels never sleep, but I put Michael to sleep, same with Castiel and Dean. I wanted to see what love looked like between a angel and human. Hmm. Looks like Michael finally found his soulmate.

I made Sam and every human on Earth. Sam with countless copies in different worlds. But this is my original. Even I never saw this coming. Sam and Michael falling in love. What ever happened in the Cage, Sam's sacrifice impressed Michael. My son. 

I walked up to Michael and brushed his light. When Michael smiled, I gave him a kiss on his forehead. Sam is the only human on Earth to see Michael's true form. It took Sam decades to look at Michael. When Sam accepted Michael's love, he opened his eyes. 

I tucked him in. When Castiel and Dean wake up, they won't see Michael. Michael hides himself from Castiel. He and Sam are private about their relationship. If Michael and Sam ever get married, I will gladly marry them. All they have to do is pray. I wouldn't mind having Sam as my son in law, I have plenty. 

I leave when Death comes around. She disapproves of Sam and Michael. She thinks in Black and White. I see color. Sam, say yes.


End file.
